Hole saws for cutting through wood and other construction materials are known in the prior art. Hole saws typically consist of an annular saw member with a plurality of uniformally spaced teeth that extend in a ring about one end. At the opposed end is a disk or plate, often formed integrally with the annular wall which incorporates the teeth. The disk shaped end usually includes openings by which an arbor may be removably attached. The arbor includes a drive shaft which may be driven by an electric drill or similar motor.
During construction, particularly in home construction, it is often necessary to use hole saws which are two inches in diameter or larger. Usually holes are made to provide access for pipes to pass through wood sheets or framing. Drilling a large hole with a conventional hole saw can often require a great deal of time and effort, particularly when one is drilling through two or more inches of solid wood. The force required can burn out even a large electric drill motor. Wood materials of substantial age, as are encountered in remodeling activities, are even harder to cut through. Hole saws can also become dull rapidly and there is no convenient method for sharpening them.
Another common problem with conventional hole saws is that once the hole is drilled the round core of cut material is often stuck in the saw. Removing the core is necessary before the saw may be used again. Removing a core from a large hole saw can be exasperating and time consuming.
Thus there exists a need for a large hole cutter for use in cutting through wood and other similar construction materials that is faster, lasts longer and is easier to use.